Look At Where We Are Now
by YaoiYuriFan
Summary: Chances are a big part of life, and two people meet through one,and it sparks a new and sudden relationship. but if they're not careful,the spark for catch fire and burn them up.  Spock/Kirk, mpreg/Jim
1. Chapter 1

James T. Kirk sat at the bar, for once ignoring everything but the music, the drink in his hand, and the bartender who was filling it. He sighed silently as he felt another person approach and press up against him, obviously a male one if the hardness pressing against his back was anything to go by.

"Hey der butyful,whats a purdy thin' like you sittin' 'ere all by yur lonesome?" The obviously overly intoxicated voice slurred into his ear.

"What makes you think I'm here alone?" Jim said, not even turning around, just pressing closer to the bar, taking a sip of his drink.

On the other side of the bar, Spock sat watching the goings-on of the bar, so he of course noticed the drunk , biker male harassing the flaxen haired male he'd been watching-unintentionally, he couldn't help his eyes straying over to him throughout the night-who was obviously adherent to the advances by the male.  
Without a thought, Spock followed his instinct and got up, approaching the pair.

"Would you please leave me be? I'm not interested in you." Jim said for the umteenth time, shoulders hunced,the obvious posture of 'Leave Me Be!' but the male seemed to not see it.

"Sorry I am late in arriving,love, I was kept up at work." Spock said,using the slight acting skills he'd gained as a child in the drama class his mother had 'suggested'(AKA:forced) he'd take,placing his arm around the blond haird male's shoulder, as close to a smile as he was used to doing on his lips.

Jim looked up in surprise-though keeping it off his face-but catching on to the fact that the dark haired male was his current savior from the situation, and a bright grin appearing on his face-which slightly stunned Spock at it's intensity,and,not that he'd admit it,but his heart skipped a beat slightly.

"Hey sweety, it's no problem. I figured the old slave-driver was the reason why." Jim said,leanign close to Spock as the male sat on the stool next to him.

"Is he giving you any trouble,love?" Spock asked,both of the turning to glare at the biker.

"No,not anymore,now that you're here." Jim said,shooting that smile at Spock again that made his heart skip a beat.

"S-Sorry dudes." the biker said,scared by the intensity of Spock's dark glare,it even sobering him enough to know the danger he was in by staying here,and he left.

Jim sighed in relief as the big brute lumbered away, turning back to Spock. "Thanks,he was this close," holding up two fingers a hair's width apart. "to getting his face punched in." he said as he finished his drink before turning to face Spock completely. "My names Jim, by the way,Jim Kirk." he introduced himself with a smile.

"Spock. It is a pleasure to make your aquaintence, Jim." Spock said, nodding his head.

"It was no trouble to interfear, I noticed from the other end of the bar, and it seemed as if I could be benificial to the situation,in your benifit, so I included myself into the situation." Spock said, motioning to the bartender to bring him another of his drink and to refill Jims-on his tab,of course.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks again, though. I really appreciate it, Spock." he said, surprised but happily taking the new glass of Burbon and sipping deeply as Spock takes the shot of chocolate liqueur straight.

"Would you like to dance? It would solidify the ruse we have pulled over the biker. I would aslo simply enjoy dancing with you, as you are very astecially pleasing." Spock asked after a few moments of idel conversation, surprised to find himself attracted to Jim's bright personality as well as wanting to keep the biker away from him.

Jim blinked a few times in surprise before grinning brightly-the sight taking Spock's breath away-at the offer.

"Sure, I'd love that. Leade the way." he said motioning to the dance floor after finishing off her drink and getting up, putting some credits down as a tip for the bartender as Spock did the same.

Spock took jim by the hand and lead him out onto the dance floor, the chocolate liqure loosening his normally high inhibitions, but finding he didn't care.

Once they reached the floor, Spock pulled Jim close to him, already swaying and moving to the beat of the music. Jim was surprised but leaned into it, gasping at the tingling sensations Spock's bare fingers traveled up from where the man's hands brushed against the bare skin of his sides as his shirt rose up as he lifted his arms to wrap them around Spock's shoulders.

As the music continued to play, Jim pressed up against Spock, both of them moving in sync as they flowed together to the music. Their lips met as a green flush spread up to Spock's ears, a matching red one on Jim's face as the kiss quickly deepend, the rest of the club disappearing around them as they focused on each other, the music pounding around them as they ground together.  
The kiss only broke when they needed to catch their breathes, but they continued to grind up against each other, their bodies starting to respond egerly to the close contact and the growing attraction between the two.

"Would you like to move to someplace more...private to continue our activities, Jim?" Spock asked, speaking directly into Jim's ear, the warm breath and deep, sultry voice going straight to Jim's crotch, the effect obvious to both Jim and Spock, whom Jim was pressed up against.

"Oh god yes, please." Jim moaned out, feeling Spock's arousal as well, almost like it was in response to his own, his pants uncomfortably tight as the feeling made him even harder.

"Then lets us do so, my dwelling is close by, within walking distance." Spock spoke into jim's ear, tongue darting out to lick the shell of the blonds ear, drawing a desprate moan from the man. He kissed him deeply before taking him by the hand and leading him out of the club and to Spock's apartment building.

They made it into the-thankfully empty-lift and started to make out as it rose to Spock's floor. They didn't even break apart as they reached the floor, stumbling out of the lift and to Spock's apartment door, the man fumbling with his keys before unlocking the door and dragging the blond inside, shutting and locking the door behind them.

AN: I am soooo sorry it took me this long. The shit kinda hit the fan after I posted the last chapter and I haven't been able to write anything, let alone type it up. But I should be able to type stuff up more now-no promises-so lets hope I can. Tell em what you think. And thank you Soooooooo much for the reviews, story alerts and all that, thank you lovlies. 3


End file.
